The Journey
by Electric Candlelight
Summary: A/U. Wade is recovering from his wounds when he and Reiben have to evacuate the abandoned farmhouse where they're staying--becoming separated from the others in the heat of combat. Can they find their comrades before it's too late?
1. Act 1, Scene 1

Author's Note: This chapter was revised. I hope you guys like it! The editing was done to Piano Man by Billy Joel. It's a great song.

* * *

**Act One, Scene One**

**Interior-Morning-Abandoned House**

_(The camera fades in to a cramped, hot, and humid upstairs room in an abandoned home. Mosquitoes buzz around in the mixed company of flies, both occasionally landing on the flesh of the two men that are within the room. A wounded man—Irwin Wade—lies on a low cot beneath the only window in the room, a small square covered by dusty, old curtains in poor shape. There is not very much light in the room and it is semi-dark. The atmosphere is suffocating and miserable, very tense._

_Wade appears weak and pale beneath a twisted mess of olive drab wool sheets damp with perspiration. In his right hand he clutches the edges of the sheets, his face drawn and tired as if fighting an invisible enemy. He is bandaged in ecru gauze above the navel—it's been reused, and it is evident. Distant gunfire can be heard as a small feud is going on about two miles away from the entirely abandoned sector that he and his companion are staying in. It's gotten slightly louder than it was three hours ago, but Irwin doesn't seem to have taken notice in his pain._

_A chair is set up in the right corner of the wall opposite Wade. Richard Reiben sits smoking a white cigarette, the smoke filling the room with the smell of tobacco as the window and door are both closed. He watches Irwin with a mixed expression, his brows lowered. The rumble of gunfire in the distance is getting louder again as one of the sides falls back. With a weary look, Wade turns his head slightly without moving the rest of his body to look at Reiben with a concerned gaze. It clearly takes a lot of effort. )_

**Reiben: **_(Taking his cigarette out of his mouth before he speaks up. He has a nasal Brooklyn accent.)_ It's far away, Wade. _(Wade nods and turns his head back towards the window. Reiben puts his cigarette back in his mouth, moodily smoking and staring at the broken, dusty grandfather clock near the door. It's been still since they got there. The room shakes every so often as mortar is fired in the distance, getting closer. Being shaken has interfered with the pendulum within and stopped the clock. The old hands read 3:15. For a moment the camera focuses on them.)_

_(Reiben raps his fingers against the arm of the chair in unexpressed anxiety and his brows lower. They hear another boom, and this time it's louder than the last few. His lip curls in a cornered snarl and shows yellowing teeth, he's been a smoker for a while. They both duck down sharply and straighten up when they realize that it hasn't reached them. Wade groans, pushing himself up with his arms.)_

**Wade: **_(Calm, and knowingly, even though he's in pain.) _It sounds like it's getting closer, Reiben. _(Richard takes his cigarette out of his mouth, holding it to the side between two fingers. A trial of smoke rises from it. The camera shows both of the men in a moderately panned view.)_

**Reiben:**_ (Without aggression. He's absorbed in his own thoughts.) _No shit... _(Another, even louder crack is heard. This time the room noticeably shakes for a brief time, a heavy jolt. Little flakes of the material making up the ceiling come down, drifting like grim flakes of snow.)_

**Wade: **I have the feeling that they're going to bring the fighting here. Help me sit up, please--and can you move the curtains so I can see what's going on?_(Reiben helps Wade sit up in the bed, being careful to avoid touching the tender areas around his wounds. Wade closes his eyes for a moment, his chest rising with a deep breath. With a swift jerk Reiben moves the curtains and a cloud of dust rises from their general area. They've clearly been undisturbed for months or years.)_

_(There's nothing to tie them with so he ties each side in a crude knot before walking a few strides away, pacing with his arms folded tightly across his chest. His knuckles are white, because he's digging his nails into his arms. His muscles have tightened, not just in his arms but in his entire body. His shoulders are even raised the slightest bit, tense. The camera shows the watches from __where he now sits up, but Reiben isn't still. A few minutes later Wade abruptly turns to his comrade with a worried look, his brows lowering. Twisting so suddenly makes him take a sharp, hissing breath of pain.)_

**Wade: **Troops--they're on the ridge!

**Reiben: **Hell, are they our guys or theirs?

**Wade: **I can't see that from here... Don't you have some field glasses..? _(Reiben clenches his jaw tightly and strides forcefully to the window.)_

**Reiben: **Ours. They're retreating, and fast. _(Reiben suddenly moves forward, watching. He hasn't bothered to get the field glasses, too consumed in watching the battle. Oh, why was it he that had to be trapped here, with Wade! Every survival instinct, every ounce of street sense screams at him to save himself. He doesn't stay with people, operates on his own agenda. But, due to the ranger creed, he can't leave a wounded comrade behind—and thus, he can't leave Wade.)_

**Reiben: **Dammit---dammit---they're in the town--! _(Wade moves forward to the best of his ability, pressing his nails into the sheets and tightening his grip on them. Reiben growls repeated profanities. Voices can be heard outside. They are mainly incoherent, and now yelling and gunfire is directly audible. Crashes are heard as the windows in the other houses are broken in and the doors are kicked down to be used as shields.)_

_(Strangely, Wade, wounded and bedridden, seems less worried than Reiben. There's a look of somber readiness on the short medic's face, revealing for once the endurance that lies beneath his mild-mannered nature. Reiben, consumed with irritation at his own fate, does not see this.)_

**Voice 1: **Fall back! Fall back!

**Voice 2: **He's been wounded! _(A series of cries, groans, and screams are heard downstairs, followed by crashes as something—or somebody—hits the floor. A high, staccato voice is heard giving orders, and a few others seem to have more authority than the rest.)_

**Wade: **What's going on? Did they...storm the house?

**Reiben: **They're bringing wounded here---

**Wade: **Let me help them, Reiben--I can walk. There wasn't any major damage to my spine. They need every capable hand that they can get. _(Loud shouts are heard and footsteps rapidly pound up the stairs, thundering. Reiben rapidly moves for the door, reaching for the knob, but it flies forward before he can reach it.)_

**Man: **You have to get the hell out of here! They're going to blow the entire town to hell. _(Reiben turns his head sharply to face the intruder. He runs back out of the room, presumably to run to the next residence. A regular Paul Revere.)_

**Reiben: **It looks like you may need to, Wade---get up. _(Reiben strides towards Wade and puts a hand under his arm, helping him get up. Reiben begins to gather both of their belongings and takes his gun from where it rests against the wall. Side by side, they start to head down the stairs, Wade with his medic bag slung over his shoulder. He starts towards a few of the wounded, squatting with effort and rummaging through it. Richard sees him and casts him a furious expression.) _What the fuck do you think you're doing? We have to leave, now! There isn't time for a damn detour like that!

**Wade: **Reiben, they need my help. The doctors are going need every hand that's available-- I would know. _(Reiben cuts him off, tossing up his hands in an expression of frustration.)_

**Reiben: **So that one more person can be blown to fucking smithereens! I'm not staying, and neither are you! _(He grabs Wade's arm tightly in one hand and jerks him up easily. Wade, already possessing a small build, has lost weight since he was first confined to bed due to his wounds. He yelps in surprise and pain, watching Reiben with a stunned expression.)_

**Wade: **_(Abruptly, his strong will is evident behind his eyes__. Although placid and good natured, the main reason why he's gotten so far is because of his endurance, his bravery, tolerance of pain—all things that are normally hidden from view, unless one looks. It happens that Reiben never has, and Wade's expression passes straight by him.) _Reiben! Don't you ever think of anybody other than yourself? These men are dying.

**Reiben: '**These men' can wait, God dammit! We're leaving. What do you want me to tell Miller if they blow the shit out of you? Upham, Mellish? Jackson? _(Reiben throws both hands into the air again. Wade hesitates, watching him with a grim look. He starts towards the private, his gait hitching as his back protests. It's obvious that he isn't ready for this, but the circumstances have forced him to be ready regardless.)_

**Wade: **...Alright. _(As they make their way towards the door, Wade looks over his shoulder one last time before he follows Reiben out of the door and into the chaos and pandemonium around them.)_

_(Reiben breaks into a trot and Wade does his best to keep up. The dust that had laid still over the town's stony ground is now forming huge clouds in the air, and they're hardly able to see anything in front of them. People scream and shout orders and responses. Gunfire is going off everywhere.)_

_(A dog runs past them, barking loudly. A bullet whizzes past the side of Reiben's head and he ducks, flattening himself against an old brick wall. Wade follows suit, panting quietly. He lifts his head, looking up and closing his eyes for a long moment.)_

_(They wind through the rest of the town, taking the route around it. They enter a meadowlike area with sparse trees...)_

**End scene one, fade to black.**


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

That was fun to write. This has been edited, because I wanted to improve the storyline, grammar, characterization, spelling, and so forth. =) I hope that everyone likes the minor changes, as they're all for the better. Please, don't forget to review! Thank you very much for your support, guys!

* * *

**Act One, Scene Two**

**Exterior-Road-Evening**

_(The camera shows a dusty, old road that goes through a natural field of tall grasses. It is obvious that there haven't been any people there for a while, but flies buzz in swarms around dead bodies of soldiers, laying eggs in their wounds. Some, Wade and Reibem can see, others, they cannot. They do not look at each other. It is evening, and the sun is sinking low in the darkening sky.) _

_(Buzzards fly overhead, and gunfire can be heard in the distance—the combat in the town is still continuing. The stench of blood and feces is cloying in the air. Reiben watches with a hardened expression. Wade comes to a stop, swaying slightly with exhaustion written on his face.)_

**Wade:** Well--we did it. _(His tone is hollow, and his fists are clenched even though his pale arms dangle limply at his side. There are red crescents deep in the soft pads of his palms. His shirt sticks to his back with sweat, and flies buzz around him as if he is already dead. Regret about leaving the dying soldiers is evident in his tone.)_

**Reiben: **No, we haven't done it yet. It wouldn't take very much to bring the battle here. Get up. We have to keep going. _(Wade raises his head slowly, as if it weighs as much as lead. For a few minutes, there's an uncomprehending look to him. Finally, Wade straightens up, weakness evident, like a newborn colt stumbling as it tries to stand.)_

_(He starts moving, but much slower than before. Wade's feet drag across the ground and he barely lifts them. His head is bowed like a tired draft horse. Wade follows without protest, clearly pained, but no expression of sympathy crosses Reiben's face as the two move.)_

_(Nothing matters to Reiben more than his own survival at this point. However cold it may sound to the stranger observing from afar, in his life it has always been survival of the fittest. In Brooklyn one was culled from the herd if they couldn't protect themselves, and only then, when they were safe, would they consider their family. It is not that he does not care about Wade---merely that his instincts overpower any other coherent thought but survival.)_

**Wade: **We're going to need to find the others, Reiben. We're only going further away from them.

**Reiben: **Fuck, Wade, I think surviving is a priority now--unless that's a damn issue with you. _(He speaks profanely, with his lip curled to show teeth that will yellow with a few more years if he continues to smoke like he does. His accent seems to become almost stronger, more nasal, and coarser. Wade falls silent, and Reiben keeps walking.)_

**Wade: **They're alive, Reiben---all of them. I know it... _(Reiben is silent--but it's clear that he doesn't agree. Soon, a high rocky crest composed of tall boulders can be seen in the distance as the meadow and road slowly become a pine forest.)_

**Reiben: **We'll settle here—be ready to leave tomorrow morning. We haven't escaped them yet, and if our own god-damned soldiers keep leading them to us--- _(Reiben's voice is a snarl and he's bristling at everything in general. Wade's learned to ignore him by now, and just smiles faintly when Reiben stalks past him. He's a tolerant man, and handles the outbursts with grace on par to Miller's.)_

_(Wade leans against one of the boulders. He's fatigued, and the pain of his wounds is beginning to increase in intensity. In the pandemonium of fleeing the town, he hasn't been given a new dose of morphine_. _He soon finds himself sitting down on the cool forest floor. He takes a pre prepared syringe out of his satchel and snaps off the plastic guard on the needle.)_

_(He rolls up his pant leg and opens a thumb sized paper packet, rubbing the alcohol soaked cloth on the injection site. He jabs the needle into his leg, slowly presses down on the syringe, and removes it, finding the guard and putting it back on)_

_(As both are tired, neither one talks. Reiben scrapes a circle of dead leaves away from the ground and piles kindling in the center, lighting it with his cigarette lighter. A small flame appears and begins licking up the dry wood. Sitting a bit away from the fire, he takes a ready ration out of his pack and opens it, beginning to eat. Wade sits down next to him, eating a bit of his own food.)_

**Wade: **The gunfire's dying down. Tomorrow we can look for the others.

**Reiben: **Wade, I'm going to tell you something the way I see it. The likelihood that they're alive, that more than one man is alive, is next to zero. You're setting yourself up.

**Wade: **That's not true, Reiben.... You know that's not true.

**Reiben: **Y'know what? I think I've seen enough men blown to fucking pieces to know that any of their chances, let alone all of their chances, aren't anything to hope for. So be quiet, for the love of Christ, and go to sleep.

_(Wade looks away for a long moment. Reiben gets up abruptly, stalking towards the crest of rocks. It's hot, and the mosquitoes are buzzing around them both, along with the gnats that try to drink from their eyes. The last rays of sun are disappearing, and as Reiben settles roughly on top of one of the rocks, the last rays of sunlight disappear below the black line of the horizon. He has responded to the day's events with hostility and the blame of others—and it's evident. Wad stands alone with the fire behind him, watching the sun set. He's silent, contemplative---and speaks calmly.)_

**Wade: **_(Softly, and to himself. His voice is barely more than a murmur, but it grows in strength.)_ For all of our sake, Reiben—and yours, too--- I hope that you're wrong.

**End scene 2, fade to black.**


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

Author's Note: I edited this chapter too. I hope you like it, it was a nice one to write. Please review! Thank you all. =)

* * *

**Act One, Scene Three**

**Exterior-Campsite-Dawn**

_(The red glow of the rising sun creeps along the edges of the grass in the field that Reiben and Wade passed through to get to the rocky crest. Birds quietly chirp to each other and a thrush hops about in the amber stalks. A small waft of smoke rises from the fire. It died down overnight, because there wasn't anybody to bring it more kindling for fuel, but the coals are still glowing and red.)_

_(Wade and Reiben are both awake, picking their belongings up off of the ground, where they left them the previous night. Wade walks up next to Reiben. The dark-haired man is putting on his gear with the reluctance of a tired draft animal putting his neck through the collar to begin pulling.)_

**Wade: **I don't hear gunfire anymore---we need to look for the others. It's not good to be separated from them. _(Reiben folds his arms, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He disagrees, and strongly.)_

**Reiben: **It's pointless. We're not going to find anybody.

**Wade: **_(Firmly.) _Don't say that!

**Reiben: **Why, because you're afraid of the goddamn truth? _(Wade sighs, watching him for a moment before he turns, starting towards the town. When he speaks, it's blunt and he doesn't turn around.)_

**Wade: **_(Coldly.) _No. Because you're being a coward.

_(Reiben is silent, a look of pain and frustration reflecting on his features for a moment before he starts after Wade wordlessly, staying about seven strides behind him. His true character has been brought to light. Although he is aggressive, confrontational—it is all because he's truly an insecure man, hostile because he fears exposing himself without using his sharp words as a shield.)_

_(They cross through the field and the silence remains as they see the first house in the abandoned town on the horizon, the roof skimming the line. A few people walk about, but not very many. They are all American soldiers, from what can be observed. There are a few bodies still in the street, and the buildings look more decrepit than they did before. A low, cool mist hangs over the town. Some of the buildings have been burned, and smoke rises from their remains. Ash is everywhere, along with torn up earth and smoke. The home that they stayed in is blackened, but not burned to the ground.)_

_(A few people look up at them as they walk, but for the most part, they're more concerned with their own business. There are a few men carrying water that cross paths with the two, holding the buckets on their heads. Wade stops one of them, taking his arm in one hand.)_

**Wade: **Excuse me-! Have you seen any soldiers around here? Can you tell me what happened? _(Reiben stands to the side with his arms folded, watching darkly._

**Water Carrying Man: **Sure, Mister. Our men fought them back—most of them have moved on by now, but they're keeping some wounded in those houses. _(He makes a gesture towards two houses, both on the other side of the street.)_

**Wade: **By any chance, do you know where the soldiers went?

**Water Carrying Man: **Sorry, sir. I don't have any idea. I really have to get back to what I'm doing now. _(He walks across the street to the house where they had been residing the day before. Wade hesitates for a brief moment and then follows him, limping still. Neither say anything—they've both been silent since Wade snapped at Reiben.) _

_(The two enter the house, but they hear muffled sobs and moans before they open the door. There are at least fifty casualties all stuffed into the little downstairs room, laid side-by side, like sardines in a can. __There are maybe two or three doctors, and they all look harrowed—as if they have just spoken to Death himself. Wade approaches the doctor nearest to them. Reiben hangs back, about four to five feet away with his weight on one leg and the other bent at the knee. His arms are folded across his chest. Despite his external appearance, Wade knows that he's worried.)_

**Wade: **Excuse me—do you have anybody named Jackson, Upham, Horvath, Miller, Mellish…? _(Doctor looks down at a sheet of paper he's holding and frowns.)_

**Doctor: **We have an Upham, although I don't know whether or not he's your guy, corporal. I'll take you to him. Come this way. _(Doctor leads them through the maze of wounded, bloody bodies, stopping in front of a dark haired man who lies on his side, sleeping—his shoulder is bandaged. Wade starts to set a hand on Upham's shoulder, but eiben speaks before he can.)_

**Reiben: **Upchuck---wake up. _(Upham stirs, looking up at them, and then immediately sits up. Wade's expression brightens for a moment and then fades upon seeing his arm.)_

**Wade: **Upham, what happened to your arm—is it serious?

**Upham: **No—the bullet only took off a bit of flesh…a scrape. _(He seems hesitant to speak, as if a great weight is on his shoulders. Wade looks at him with an immediate concern that causes Reiben to watch him darkly, smoking. He's jealous of the friendship the two share?)_

_(Upham starts to speak up, but then he pauses and looks away for a moment. He isn't paying much attention to his wound, because more pressing matters are on his mind at the time being. Reiben cuts straight to the point.)_

**Reiben: **Upchuck, come here. I want to talk to you.

_(Upham gets up without protest, docile and submissive by nature. He's more comfortable following orders without question than actually giving them. They leave the building and lean against the wall. Reiben closes the door behind them.)_

**Reiben: **What the hell's going on?

**Upham: **I...found these.

_(Upham slowly removes a set of dogtags from his breast pocket. Wade grows paler, staring at it for a moment. Reiben watches with a grim look.)_

**Wade: **Whose...whose are they?

**Upham: **They belonged to Mellish. _(Reiben watches him with a shaken expression. Wade swallows, closing his eyes for a long moment. He finally speaks up.)_

**Wade: **Mellish---he's dead?

**Upham: **I don't know---I found it on the ground. It could have just fallen off... _(Reiben has turned away, and has started towards the campsite, leaving the two to discuss.)_

**Reiben: **_(in a monotone)_ I need to be alone.

**End scene three, fade to black.**


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

I edited this listening to California Gurls by Katy Perry. A great song, although I adore all of her stuff. _Cal-i-for-nia girls... _Very catchy. So, **please spare a moment to review. Thanks for your support, guys!**

* * *

**Act 1, Scene 4**

**Interior-Abandoned House-Mid-Day**

_(The camera shows the abandoned streets of the town. Moans rise and fall from the house where the wounded are currently being kept, but most of the soldiers that were to be seen earlier have disappeared. The scenario is lonely, dim, and most of the dust has died down.)_

_(The camera starts to pan towards the house across the road from the group's starting point and the current hospital. The male silhouettes are seen in a room, Upham, Reiben, and Wade. A plume of smoke rises from the cigarette held between two of Reiben's fingers. He's bent forward, and Wade and Upham sit across from him.)_

_(The curtains in front of the one window in the room are closed. Everything is still and silent, until Reiben breaks the silence.)_

**Reiben: **Upham---tell me what happened. _(His jaw is set and clenched. He's still smoking the same cigarette from scene 3—it's much shorter. He's becoming more irritable and drums his fingers on the arm of the chair as it runs out.)_

**Upham: **_(Taking a deep breath, and looking down. He runs both hands through his hair, lifting his broken arm using his shoulder. Wade pauses, giving him room. He's clearly overwhelmed and guilty.) _We were separated during combat--- but I found this a few hours after the last of the gunfire stopped. _(Upham holds up the dogtags for them to see.)_

**Reiben: **_(Bluntly.) _So he's dead.

**Upham: **No—he's missing...We don't know that he's dead...We can find him...

**Reiben: **High ambitions, Upchuck. _(He exhales a cloud of smoke, raising both brows in a sardonic fashion.) _So how the hell do you plan on doing that?

**Wade: **_(With strength, but not abrasively. Upham falters, unable to answer. Wade's voice keeps the calm tone that he always uses throughout.) _Until we find him dead, we have a duty to try.

**Reiben: **Yeah, maybe we do—but it's pointless. _(He gets up, folding his arms. He glares at Wade, and Upham puts both hands on the top of his chair, leaning against them and pressing them to his chest. He's submissive, uncomfortable, and a witness to the scene.)_

**Wade: **_(Determined.) _Closure is _never_pointless, Reiben. _(It is clear that he isn't going to back down. Wade gets up, raising his head to meet the taller man's eyes. They keep steady eye contact for a long moment, but it is finally Reiben that caves, glaring.)_

**Reiben: **_(Setting his jaw, with a conflicted and dark expression.) _Fine---I'll come along. But I hope both of you know what you're getting us all into... _(He sighs, although it's clear that he's fully given in to the idea. Upham gets up, standing beside Wade.)_

**Upham: **I do.

_(Wade picks up each chair and places it back under the table where it originally was in the first place. As he does this, he looks over his shoulder at Upham.)_

**Wade: **Upham, do you have _any_idea of where Mellish could have gone, or where he might be? _(Upham sighs, shaking his head. He runs a hand through his hair.)_

**Upham: **None...

**Reiben: **Mellish is a Jew. Where do you think he went? Palestine? _(Cold sarcasm is in his tone, even __though he's secretly just as worried as them...or maybe more. Wade stops with what he's doing, holding on to the top of the chair. Upham pauses, one hand suspended in the air like a pointer with a lifted foot. He was about to get Wade's attention, but now just looks at the medic, helpless. All is silent for a long, dreadful moment. Upham finally speaks up, picking his words...)_

**Upham: **His necklace---do you think he took it off?

_(Wade hesitates and then starts to talk. However, he's cut off by Reiben's harsh, nasal accent.)_

**Wade: **Mellish would know to take off his---

**Reiben: **Don't lie, Wade. The fucking idiot—I know he wouldn't take it off. He's proud of it. _(Reiben sets his face in his hands for a moment, closing his eyes. The tips of his fingers sink into the roots of his hair. When he looks up, it's ruffled.)_

**Upham: **They could have taken him, then---! _(Reiben whips around to face him with open hostility glittering in his eyes, throwing both hands into the air.)_

**Reiben: **No fucking shit, Upchuck! _(A struggling look appears in his eyes, like an animal viscous and wild with pain. Wade interrupts him, and all fall silent, stunned at the sound of the soft voiced medic yowling at them.)_

**Wade: **Listen! We have to find him one way or another. It won't matter what could have happened to him if we find him. So let's focus on that, and stop arguing!

_(Both freeze, and after a few moments Upham dares to make a quiet statement.)_

**Upham: **We still have to find Ryan…

**Reiben: **Ryan! You think that Ryan still matters now? I could care less if the stupid kid gets run over by a fucking tank at this point! The fact is, four of our guys are missing!

**Wade: **_(Coldly.) _You should tell his mother that. _(Wade meets Reiben's eyes, and then turns back to his own business. Upham shrinks back and cringes, leaning towards Wade out of reflex. He doesn't want to deal with the coming outburst from Reiben.)_

**Reiben: **Then you'll tell Mellish's mother that her son and five others died for some fucking kid that nobody even cared about!

_(Wade starts towards the door without saying anything, and Upham follows him, accidentally hitting his arm on the door. He gives a yelp of pain before he can censor it out and catches Wade's attention.)_

**Wade: **Let me look at your arm. The medics were rushed when they took care of it. _(Upham nods, gently moving forward the wounded limb. He's favoring it, and keeps the elbow tucked into his chest to keep it still. Wade supports it with two carefully placed hands and unwraps it with one of them, revealing caked blood on a gash much deeper than Upham said it was. He leads Upham to the table, and the dark haired man is seated. Wade sets his soiled bandage on the corner and goes through his bag, coming up with a small piece of absorbent paper soaked in rubbing alcohol. He starts to apply it and Upham closes his eyes.)_

**Upham: **That stings….

**Wade: **Sorry, there isn't much I can do. It'll be over soon. I just need to clean it.

_(Wade works efficiently and with a high level of dexterity. He takes a prepackaged needle from his bag and snaps off the safety guard, setting the little piece of cheap transparent plastic to the side. Upham flinches when he sees it. Wade starts to clean off the injection site, but he's tensing up.)_

**Upham: **I'm anticipating now…

**Wade: **It's not too bad. You don't have to get so nervous.

_(He presses the needle into Upham's arm and the crow-haired man stiffens until the injection's finished, inhaling sharply through his nose. Wade digs a hole in some loose soil with his boot and buries the needle.) _

**Upham: **I've already asked the locals and none of them have seen Mellish, so that rules the town out...

_(Reiben looks up.)_

**Reiben: **All of them?

**Upham: **_(Submissively, and leaning away from Reiben. He's trying to be likable and it's evident.) _All of them.

**Wade: **I guess we have no other choice but to leave—we should start where both armies were before this. He could be with either side by now.

**Upham: **_(Blinking disbelievingly and staying still as the other two start towards the door.) _The Germans? We're going to follow them?

**Reiben: **Welcome to war, Upchuck.

**End scene 4, fade to black.**


	5. Act 1, Scene 5

Edited to California Gurls, Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, and Obla Di Obla Da. I reccomend all of these songs.

In this chapter, I wanted to point out that Reiben makes a reference to Melanie Wilkes of Gone With The Wind. I think that he would vaguely know the characters because I can see his mother going to see something in that nature.

* * *

**Act 1, Scene 5**

**Exterior-Former Battlefield-Evening**

_(The camera starts at ground level, going along the battlefield and passing gruesome sights in the grass. Flies buzz around dead bodies bloating and pushing out against their uniforms with accumulated gas, and a few dead mules and cattle are scattered. However, all of the dead have the same twisted, permanently frozen expression and glassy, lifeless eyes. They almost resemble preserved animals in a museum.)_

_(Footsteps are heard and the camera catches up with the three, showing their feet as they walk. They've been walking the battlefield for hours, now, trying to catch up with the armies, but they've near ruled out the possibility. They're all tired and sweating heavily because of the heat. The camera pans out to show all of their bodies.)_

_(Upham speaks up, walking astride Wade.)_

**Upham: **We...we'll find him. We have to find him...

**Wade: **We'll certainly try our best...

_(Reiben doesn't respond, because it's obvious that he doesn't agree. However, it seems that he is summoning the only ounce of consideration for others contained in his body, which is clearly difficult for him as his jaw is clenched tightly. Perhaps because he doesn't want to down the hopes of the other two? It's unknown. He's already expressed his doubt several times in the past hour.)_

_(They reach a thick, deep stream. It is clear and looks about waist level, maybe a bit more. Mosquitoes and water-bugs hover around the water, and fish rise to the surface to eat them. Pebbles and small stones line the bottom, and there isn't much of a current. Reiben, who's been leading, pauses at the bank, standing about a foot away from the water.)_

**Reiben: **This is deep. It doesn't look like we have another option. _(He looks around, his mouth a firm line. He clearly doesn't want to cross through the river, and has the look of a horse bluntly refusing a jump on his features.)_

**Upham: **We're going to have to…_(He sighs. Upham moves forward so that he is side by side with Reiben, and begins to wade through because he can't swim using only one arm. Plus, leveling himself out to swim would get his wound wet. The water falls to the bottom of his ribcage and he visibly stiffens, holding his injured arm above the water.) _It's cold!

**Reiben: **_(Sighing shortly. He's sulking because he has to get wet, and it's obvious that he doesn't like it one bit.) _No shit, Upchuck…_(Reluctantly, he moves into the water, growling profanities under his breath. Upham was right—it's cold. Wade's standing on the bank, the last one on the other side, with a worried expression.)_

**Wade: **If that water gets in my wounds… _(He trails off, the consequences implied.)_

**Reiben: **Great. Another complication. _Just _what we need! _(He turns on Wade, his voice rising in an irritated, nasal yowl. His hands are clenched in fists beside him.) _Fuck, Wade,just cross the stream so that we can all keep going! Because right now, I've had it with your fucking shit!

_(There isn't any sympathy in his tone. His instincts, every ounce of street sense that he has are hissing at him to protect himself above others. In his life, it has always been survival of the fittest, and every man for himself. Until he is secure, he is virtually unable to protect others—although this struggles with another desire, another feeling that he hardly knows. Loyalty. Loyalty, and trust.)_

_(Wade watches him with a pathetic expression, looking back at the river. There's no way that he can cross and get the dirty water in his wounds. Wade's living--but is ill and injured, trying not to be a burden, so concerned is he with the welfare of others. Reiben takes no notice of either, stressed and responding to that feeling with hostility and aggression. Above all Mellish's ultimate welfare is worrying him.)_

_(Wade and Upham lean on each other for silent banisters of emotional support, a quiet bond conveyed by occasional eye contact, by the times when Upham stays back to walk with his injured companion---but Reiben drives them both away with hostility when they try to offer the same level of comfort to him. For Richard Reiben is not yet secure enough to accept it.)_

**Upham: **_(Timidly and quietly.) _It's....not Wade's fault. He's hurt, Reiben... _(Reiben doesn't listen. He leans against a tree with his eyes tightly shut, the dull fire of his anger tearing through his mind. There's not enough energy to continue yelling, although he desires to very strongly. Upham turns to Wade with a sympathetic look.) _Wade...Wade, see if it's more shallow upstream...

_(Wade nods, and starts towards the opposite direction. He's flagging and his wounds are obviously hurting him. However, all day he has said nothing, silently enduring his own pain even as he treats the injuries of others. He finds an area with rocks and carefully begins to step across.)_

**Upham: **Wade, be careful---

**Wade: **_(Irwin turns to look at Upham with a gentle, amused expression.) _I'll be okay, Upham…You don't have to worry.

**Upham: **_(Sheepishly, and rather uncertainly.) _Alright... _(He watches on silently, sitting down and resting. As he is wet, Reiben stays standing, now watching Wade with a measured, alert expression. Wade slips and nearly falls, rapidly catching his balance, and both start to move forward with a stiff motion similar to being startled.)_

**Wade: **_(Crossing the last few stones without problem, he states quietly.) _I'm alright...

_(The three, reunited, continue walking, and there is a relieved, but still tense atmosphere.)_

**Reiben: **And we find a better way to cross once I've already been soaked---figures. _(Reiben snorts. His tone has lowered and still prickles slightly---but not enough to be loudly intimidating. Feeling that he's become more approachable, Upham speaks quietly._

**Upham: **_(Chuckling and tilting his head. There's a friendly glimmer in his dark eyes.) _You don't like swimming--do you...?

**Reiben: **_(Raising both brows.)_I'd prefer not to.

**Wade: **You never went swimming with your friends when you were a child…? _(Having grown up in California, the idea that Reiben wouldn't enjoy swimming is alien.)_

**Reiben: **_(Dryly.) _I grew up in _Brooklyn_.

**Upham: **I think you missed out on something, then. It's fun to swim when you don't have a pressing reason to do it...

**Reiben: **I'll take your word for that, Upchuck.

_(Upham smiles gently, enjoying the momentary truce. It is quickly broken, however, when Wade, unable to silently bear his pain any longer, leans against a tree, closing his eyes. He's not well, and the facade of being unaffected has finally fallen with a dramatic crashing. He can no longer hold off his troubles, and a soft groan rises from his throat before he can force it back, like he's been doing for days now.)_

**Upham: **_(Deeply concerned, he turns quickly towards the injured medic.) _Wade---are you—do you need more morphine, does it hurt?

**Wade: **I'm--I'm out of morphine... It....yes, it hurts, Upham....badly... _(He takes a strained breath, clearly quite upset by the fact that he's causing such a problem, even in his agony. If for no other reason, he wants his pain to stop for that.)_

**Reiben: **_(His voice rising in aggression again. He's furious.) _What the hell? Another burden! That's wonderful! Just wonderful! Why the fuck didn't you make sure that you brought more morphine, ah? Why the fuck is that so hard? You are the fucking stupidest group of people I have ever known in my entire god-damn life!

_(Upham watches, stunned, but Wade doesn't seem to hear.)_

**Reiben: **You have the street sense of a fucking _pillow _that was _thrown _into the middle of the god-damn road, Upham! And _you! (He turns to Wade.) _Stop trying to be the fucking Melanie Wilkes of this equation and scream your damn lungs out if you need to! Because maybe if you had, we wouldn't be in this situation right now! Because then, we could have gotten painkillers. But no, Wade's got to be the little self-sacrificial hero! Well, I'll tell you right now, you bastard, it sure is adorable right now! _(His voice suddenly gets lower.) _And you know what, somewhere, Mellish is probably coughing his fucking lungs out in a four by four room filled with carbon monoxide. So I hope you're happy. Because you've as good as killed all of them.

_(Wade and Upham are both silent, the latter shrinking back in submission. Reiben stalks off with a snarl, presumably to set up camp. Wade closes his eyes for a long moment, seeming to be regretful and guilty, although not just because of Reiben's harsh words to them. Upham tries to comfort him.)_

**Upham: **He...didn't mean any of that, Wade... Reiben's....always been like this... _(Wade nods quietly, fatigued, sitting down on the ground and slumping against the tree with a soft moan. He holds onto the side of the tree with one arm and his grip on the bark is stiff and spiderlike. Wade seems to tired to remark on the words and eventually he falls asleep, leaving Upham once again the last one awake. He settles next to Wade with his back against the tree, drawing his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes. Eventually, sleep will find him, but the words of his supposed comrade have been permanently engrained in his min..._

_(Reiben rests a ways away from them, on his side and facing in the other direction. He digs his nails into the damp soil in self condemnation. He is furious at his previous actions towards them, feels as if he is a caged animal and can't control himself.) _

**Reiben: **_(Quietly, and to himself.) _What the fuck is wrong with you, Richard? What the fuck is wrong with you?

**End scene 5, fade to black.**


	6. Act 1, Scene 6

Edited to moar Beatles. **Please review, thank you!**

* * *

**Act 1, Scene 6**

**Exterior-Campsite-Early Morning/Night**

_(It's early in the morning, about one or two o' clock. It's all dark, except for the pale, beautiful light coming from the full moon overhead. The light shines on the bark of the trees, the individual leaves on the ground, and dapples the earth through the leaves of the trees overhead.)_

_(Upham and Wade are both leaning against the same thick oak tree. The small medic is asleep, and his body, more fragile than it ever has been, occasionally convulses with spasms of pain in his sleep. Upham is awake because he hasn't been able to sleep. He's been silently watching over his friend, a pillar of what comfort he can offer.)_

_(Wade is crying and moaning in his sleep, and twitches and stirs frequently. Watching this clearly pains Upham, who gently sets a hand on the side of his arm to quiet him. He is mewling like a frightened newborn separated from its mother; Wade moves towards the hand and momentarily his wails quiet. He can restrain himself at all times except for in his sleep---and thus, his suffering is known.)_

_Reiben has been pacing back and forth for hours, unable to sleep—he's tense and hostile. He and Upham haven't spoken at all, even though they're both awake. With a groan Wade opens his eyes and sniffles, looking over at Upham.)_

**Wade: **Thank you for…staying up for me…I know I must be keeping you awake. _(He sighs, closing his eyes for a long moment and slumping against the tree again.__)_

**Upham: **_(Picking his words carefully.) _It's alright. I….wouldn't have been able to go to sleep, anyways…

_(Wade nods, looking up at the sky. He sighs, gingerly running a hand through his ash blonde hair. A small smile twitches on his effeminate lips.)_

**Wade: **It's beautiful...even in a time of war like this, it's still beautiful.

**Upham: **Excuse me?

**Wade: **Look up at the sky...you can see the entire Milky Way out there.

_(Upham looks up, smiling faintly as he looks at the indigo stretch above them. There's a halo of light surrounding the moon, appearing as a pale ring. The milky way spans infinitely in either direction and the stars twinkle, seeming to be their brightest.)_

**Upham: **_(Breathtaken. He's never seen something this beautiful in his life.) _You're right. Look at that...

**Wade: **_(Still looking up at the sky. His voice is soft, serene. A hand rests on his flank, gently pressing over his wound to quiet the pain.) _There's a halo around the moon...I haven't seen one in years...

**Upham: **_(Softly, and with obvious retrospect.) _Wade...?

**Wade: **_(Without looking over at him.) _Hm?

**Upham: **Do you think that...somewhere...the Germans are looking at this too?

**Wade: **Probably. _(He smiles faintly.) _They're people, in the end...just people that we don't agree with, people that do bad things...I think that most of them would still enjoy seeing something like this...

_(They're both quiet, just watching the sky. Eventually, both fall asleep, and, about thirty feet away, Reiben leans against a tree and falls asleep standing up. An hour later, Reiben is awake and approaches them.)_

**Reiben: **We have to keep going—get up. _(Upham turns and looks at him with the look of a man who has stood too close to the firing line and lost his hearing. There is hardly enough energy in all of them combined, but nobody complains. Wade silently gets up, and Upham follows. In the darkness, the three begin to walk along a ridge.)_

**Upham: **_(Yawning. He tilts his head slightly towards Richard. The hurt of his words hasn't healed, but Upham attempts to hold things together in an attempt at recreating the former relationship.) _You didn't sleep much last night. Were you okay?

**Reiben: **_(Completely ignoring the second part of what Upham says.) _No shit, Upchuck. From the looks of it, neither did you.

**Upham: **I was worried. _(Reiben—disliking emotional situations—falls silent momentarily. He raises his head, smelling the air. At this time it is dawn. Enough time has passed and now a dim light fills the land. It isn't humid yet, but it will be soon.)_

**Reiben: **I smell smoke.

**Upham: **Huh?

_(Upham smells the air to see for himself, but Wade is slumped against a tree nearby, and doesn't take much notice. He's taking the pause as a chance to rest. His eyes are closed tightly and both hands are stiffly clenched. His teeth are showing and his jaw is locked. He is lightly huffing, panting.)_

**Upham: **_(Looking first at Wade, and then speaking to Reiben, hopefully.) _Do you think that it's—

**Reiben: **Don't get your hopes up, Upchuck. Y'know what, I'll tell you right now, it's not.

**Upham: **It could mean..._people_...though…

_(Upham looks over at Wade's weak, curled form as he rests. He's obviously thinking of getting help for Wade—does he even care if they find the enemy? The enemy would have medicine, and somehow, Upham feels that they would be able to appeal to whatever mercy they have, to get help....)_

_(They get closer, coming towards a crest at the top of the hill that they are walking up. They don't know what they'll see below them when they reach it---that's where the smoke's coming from. But now, the smoke is thick and black, obscuring their vision. It doesn't smell like a campfire at all. The smell of burning fabric is carried on the wind.)_

_(Reiben, whom has been leading the entire time, comes to a stop at the crest, looking down.)_

**Richard: **Oh shit.

_(Upham rushes up to him, and Wade limps towards them, flagging. Upham watches the scene below him with wide eyes and a horrified expression. The fire before them is huge, illuminating the entire town. All of the houses are on fire.)_

**Wade: **Do you think that there were any people there? There could be casualties.

_(They see a figure emerging from the building, covered from head to toe in soot. He bends over, hands on his knees, coughing and catching his breath before he notices Reiben, and then the others, who stand father away. He aims a gun at the former, his voice rising in a hoarse yowl due to inhaling smoke.)_

**Mellish: **Step back and put your hands up—I'll shoot.

_(They all recognize the voice at the same time but still put their hands up. A thrilled look dances across Upham's face and Reiben smiles. Wade gives a faint look of contentment.)_

**Upham: **Mellish! You're alright!

_(Mellish lowers the gun and puts it back, watching in shock. A smile slowly twitches on the Jew's lips and his mustache curves with it.)_

**Mellish: **Upchuck? Reiben, Wade! _(He moves forward with a casual smile, similar to a dog after a hard run with his master. He brushes pitch black soot off of his arm as if it will make any difference in his overall filthy state.) _And I should say that I am barely alright---I go to sleep in an abandoned house and the next thing that I know, I've been rudely awaken and it's up in flames. Some way to begin a fella's day, ah?

_(Upham darts down the hill, seeming overjoyed at being reunited. Of the three, he's the one that shows his emotions the most evidently. He briefly embraces Mellish, who smirks in bemusement and shakes his head back and forth. Wade doesn't go down the hill, hesitant. He knows that it will harm him to go down such a steep incline, so he restrains himself. Reiben marches straight up to Mellish and jerks his necklace from his neck, holding it out and drawing it tight)_

**Richard: **Mellish, what the fuck? I don't think you understand the fucking situation in places like Auschwitz, the god-damn Holocaust—do those words mean nothing to you? You fucking idiot! And here I was thinking that you would have a grain of sense and take that god-damn thing off! Mellish, do you know what would have happened if they caught you? Do you have any idea whatsoever?

_(Mellish watches him with indignation and anger for a moment before he regains his composure, unaffected by the outburst.)_

**Mellish: **Reiben, can it. _(He jerks back his necklace.) _There's a thing called pride—and I'd rather die with that left than die in hiding. _(Mellish starts up the hill, leaving Richard standing there. It is his worry that has prompted the sentiments—worry, become aggression simply by habit, by the fact that, once childhood is ended, such things are difficult or impossible to change.)_

_(Eventually he, too, follows, and they return to the campsite. It's afternoon, and Mellish sits down across from Upham and Wade, the fire between them. Reiben watches from a few feet away, and Mellish turns to him.)_

**Mellish: **_(Sighing.) _…Sit down, Reiben. _(Reiben settled next to him, keeping a good foot away from him. Is he ashamed, embarrassed? It's impossible to tell. Mellish turns to Wade.) _You doing alright there, Wade?

**Wade: **I'm---coping. _(His eyes are closed and Upham's settled next to him with a reassuring hand on his arm. Wade's teeth are gritted and he's clearly trying not to cry out. He is obviously anything from alright.)_

**Mellish: **You hang in there, Wade. Just hang in there for a few more days. In a few more days, you'll be in a hospital and you'll be in good hands.

**End Scene 6, fade to black.**


	7. Act 1, Scene 7

Author's Note: Scene 7, and the end of Act 1! I believe that this will be three acts. Have been debating who they find next but have pretty much decided. This chapter was fun to write overall, I'm very fond of Mellish. He was a cool character, although I think that they pretty much all were. So…please review, and very many thanks to those who have and did!

Act One, Scene Seven

Exterior-Campsite-Late Afternoon

_(The squad has settled down from the initial excitement of Mellish's return, and are now taking a moment to rest due to the new peace of mind—or the illusion of such, for, unfortunately, none of them at this moment face the fact that several others are still missing. Perhaps it is the human psyche—or the combined personalities of Wade and Reiben, one acting to cushion the sharp pains of life for the others if it means his own suffering must be increased, and borne in silence, the other living in a conflicting denial and realism, constantly alternating between the two._

_A lazy plume of smoke rises up from the ashes of the fire that was lit the previous night, as it has finally died down due to a lack of fuel. Upon investigation, one sees that Irwin Wade has finally found a moment of comfort and has fallen asleep, momentarily free of the cries and yelps that have plagued the mind of his companions for some time. He attempts to muffle his groans when he can't hold them back any longer, the pain finally overwhelming his bravery, not directly visible to those that are not borne able to sense such things…but in his sleep, he is at the mercy of his physical self and nothing more, and it seems that he loses the choice of whether or not to trouble his comrades. _

_As for Upham, he has sat by the fire for a little while longer before he, too, decides to go back and rest, leaning against a large granite rock and closing his eyes, creating two small crescents of long black lashes. It is a few moments before he, too, has fallen asleep. _

_Richard and Mellish sit next to each other by the fire, the New Yorker staying a good foot away from his friend—or perhaps the closest to, for Mellish is, if nothing else, a tolerant soul, a pillar of strength---a confidante. Neither speaks, as it seems both are merely enjoying each others' presences for the time being. _

_The silence lasts until Richard begins to involuntarily rap his fingers against the wood, taking on the look of a caged lion. Mellish smiles in his way of doing so, in the way of a dog completely satisfied, a Siberian Husky after a long run in foot deep snow. He wordlessly withdraws two cigarettes from his pack, taking one for himself and then offering the other to Richard.)_

**Mellish: **You look as sick as a dog. Take it, Reiben. _(There's mock exhasperation in his tone and he grins. Richard takes it with the expression of an addict finally provided with what it is that he desires, his eyes flickering down and taking on a dull, almost restful expression, although perhaps it is merely that the shadow cast down upon them seems to make the already-dark shade of brown grow black. He lights it, putting it in his mouth. Mellish smirks.) _No 'thank you'? Damn. _(He chuckles lightly. Richard huffs.)_

**Richard: **Thank you.

**Mellish: **It's not a problem. _(Mellish crosses his legs, leaning back slightly and watching Irwin and Upham as they sleep. Irwin has begun to twitch, his face twisting in discomfort as his momentarily relief vanishes as quickly as it had come about. Mellish turns his gaze to Richard again, but he doesn't say anything, just watching, observing. Richard's quieted, the insecurities for a moment put to rest by the feeling that the space to his left is occupied by a friend._

_He gets up after a few more minutes, starting towards where Upham and Irwin sleep. He sets a stiff hand on Upham's shoulder, waking him, and then sets the same hand on Irwin's arm—summoning what seems to the others like a small amount of compassion and gentling the touch, as if it would hurt Irwin further through the small gesture. For indeed it does, and he yelps softly, with the tone and sound of a newborn puppy taken away from the warmth and comfort of its mother as it nurses._

_Seeing Richard, he gets up with effort and stands, leaning against a tree for support. Mellish frowns, watching, and Upham looks at Richard with a pitiful expression when he speaks.)_

**Richard: **Get up—we need to keep going. The longer we stay back, the farther away from us the rest of the squad get. _(His tone is harsh, and it's evident that he is growing tired as well---they all are, except for maybe Mellish, who hasn't been through the ordeal of the goings-on, as of yet. With the lack of sleep comes the state of becoming emotional, inevitably—although it is expressed in different ways, for Richard, it could best be described as a growing restlessness, anger, irritation with all others---for Upham, the mere increase in sensitivity to remarks, the magnification of hurt feelings, similar to a child that has stayed up far beyond its bed-time and seems about ready to wail at the slightest reprimand. As for Irwin, one may ask? He is finally falling onto his knees, losing the strength that he had on the first day of the journey, and it's evident---the seemingly constant travel is doing him no good.)_

**Upham: **_(His voice rising, then breaking) _Reiben, we can't keep moving--! We have to rest, look at him! _(He makes a desperate gesture to Irwin, who closes his eyes.) _You're going to wind up hurting him even more, he needs---

**Irwin: **I'll…be fine, Upham. I'll be okay. You don't need to worry, I…can take care of myself. _(He's lying. His skin has grown pale and sickly, and there are dark rings under his eyes. His face has become sallow and it seems that beneath the uniform he's lost an unhealthy amount of weight. It's impossible to tell.)_

**Richard: **_(Ignoring Irwin) _You know what, Upchuck?! There's a lot of things he needs right now, like a fucking doctor or maybe some god-damn morphine, but I don't have any of that. So if you do, feel free to give it to him. I'm trying, Upchuck, but for the love of Christ, if you would stop griping for more than five fucking minutes than maybe I would be able to help our friend Wade a bit more. But I can't, so shut the hell up and get moving!

_(Upham cringes as Richard's voice rises to a nasal, sharp yell again, closing his eyes. When he opens them they're watering, clear with pain.)_

**Upham: **I'm trying the best I can. I can't do much, Reiben, but I'm trying, and I may not be a doctor, but I know that you're killing him. You're forcing him farther than he can go, Reiben, why can't you see that? _(His voice shakes.)_

**Wade: **_(Tiredly.) _Please, stop fighting…--

**Mellish: **Reiben, can it. I've had enough of this! Go back to sleep, Wade, we'll rest until tomorrow morning. Jackson, Horvath, and Miller are all going to be okay, I can feel it. _(Mellish turns back to the fire, sitting back down. His eyes darken with what seems to be frustration and he sighs. Reiben remains standing, growling under his breath at being so easily jolted out of command by his one confidante. _

_For Mellish seems to be universally trusted, spoken to with the small bits of information that aren't shared, and all the while, this has never come into light. He is a figure meant to get along with others, and to understand both sides…) _

End Scene 7, end Act 1. Fade to black.


	8. Act 2, Scene 1

Author's Note: This was such a sad scene two write. ): I cried. However, I'm pretty confident with it, I think the emotions were conveyed well…Please review, tell me what you think, if it was in character, etcetera. I love feedback and it encourages me to write more and update fast. :) I'll update when I have two reviews. ^^

Act Two, Scene One

Exterior-Campsite-Early Morning

_(It is quiet at the campsite, and almost serene—dew laces the grass and undergrowth, and all have fallen asleep at some point. At this time, Irwin and Upham are the only two awake. Irwin's brething has slowed and he looks over at Upham, who has been watching him with a worried look.)_

**Irwin: **_(Softly.) _I'm going to cross the border soon, Upham. _(Upham watches him and his eyes widen. A look of pain immediately comes across his face.)_

**Upham: **Don't say that, Wade, don't say that! You're going to live, I…I know you are…_ (His voice shakes. His eyes have begun to water.)_

**Irwin: **Shhhh….Please don't wake the others, Upham… I know that I'm going soon, I can feel it….

**Upham: **_(Beginning to cry) _No, you can't leave, Wade, you can't leave me and Mellish and Reiben and Miller and Jackson…

Irwin: _(Gently setting a hand on Upham's arm) _Quiet, Timothy…Don't cry, please… don't cry….It's okay, I promise…From what Jackson's told me, the Beyond is a…peaceful place…

**Upham: **You can't go, Wade, you can't go! You're too young! You have a life ahead of you, a family, you---

**Irwin: **Hush. I'm ready to go, Timothy…

**Upham: **H-how…?

**Irwin: **_(Softly. It's evident that he's growing tired and weaker.) _Liver failure, probably….I…think that's what's happening to me…It's an interesting organ, the liver, it responds and heals…to most things, but being punctured….doesn't seem to go well…with it…

**Upham: **Please, Wade! Stop talking like this! You'll live, I know you'll live!

**Irwin: **Listen to me, Timothy…you have to keep going…I'll _always_ be your friend, and when I'm up there, I promise you…I'll watch over you, to the best of my ability… _(He gently reaches forward, holding Upham's hand in a loose, comforting grip for a few moments before he lets go. Upham's openly crying.)_

**Upham: **No! Please, no…I don't want to say goodbye, Irwin! I want you to live--!

**Irwin: **Shh….it's time to say goodbye, Timothy…Come here… _(Irwin holds Upham close for a long moment. He presses his face into Irwin's shoulder, sobbing, leaving a dark, wet mark in the fabric. With a shaking hand Irwin gently strokes his friend's hair.) _Please, don't cry… _(His voice quietly fades. His arm goes limp.)_

**Irwin: **_(softly) _Goodbye, Timothy.

_(Upham quietly looks up. Irwin's eyes are closed in a serene expression and his breathing has stopped. Upham's voice rises in a sharp wail of grief that wakes both of his comrades.)_

**Upham: **Wade, no---!

_(Richard and Mellish both get up. Seeing the situation Reiben falls against a tree, putting a hand on his forehead, the fingers bent and stiff. Mellish starts towards Upham.)_

**Richard: **Oh, God. Oh, _God._ _(He looks up at the sky and screams a string of profanities, swearing at everything in general, screaming, as if he were to be heard by the god of every religion, every minor deity, as if he could single-handedly tear them all to pieces. For if he could, he would._

_Upham is sobbing, pressing his face into Irwin's shoulder again. Mellish sets an arm on his back.)_

**Mellish: **He'd want you to be happy, Tim. He wouldn't want you to cry over him like this. _(Upham silently looks over at him with a tear streaked face, as if he doesn't process the words. Mellish helps him up and holds him close, like a mother comforting her child, the pain of his own grief stilled to help the other…)_

End scene 1, fade to black.


	9. Act 2, Scene 2

Author's Note: A real emotional scene. Sad to write, but the next scene will be more eventful than thus one. And happier…Anyhow, please review! Thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback! ^^

Act 2, Scene 2

Exterior-Campsite-Morning

(It is about thirty minutes after Irwin's death, and nobody's said anything yet. All lie in silence, seemingly unable to comprehend what had just happened. Richard stands to the side, about fifteen feet away from Mellish and Upham, alone, smoking, pained. Upham breaks from Mellish's embrace without a word of warning and kneels down next to Irwin's still, lifeless body. His voice trembles as he tries to search for the words. Mellish, ten feet away, watches, but he doesn't say anything.)

**Upham: **Wade, I—I'm sorry---I should have—if I'd--- _(Upham breaks off, unable to continue. He swallows, and Mellish turns away, pressing a hand to his face.)_

(The words begin to flow from Upham's mouth in no particular order, apologies, regrets, things he should have said, even, all jumbled and grieving. Bitter tears no longer able to be held back trail down his cheeks and he kneels down, pressing his fingers into the wet soil near his friend's body.

_Richard silently takes the head of a metal shovel out of his pack, attaches it to a stick, and begins to dig a grave for Irwin. Mellish watches and closes his eyes for a moment, not yet joining him. Upham doesn't seem to notice as he gently lifts Irwin's dogtags from his neck. They jingle lightly as he puts them around his own neck._

_He begins to move through the medic's pockets next, retrieving a few trinkets and a folded letter. He doesn't read it, only puts it in his breast pocket. He slowly lifts Irwin's medic bag off of his narrow, limp shoulders, putting it over his own shoulder. Upham stares for a long moment, anguished. Mellish joins Richard in the digging of Irwin's grave.)_

**Upham: **_(Setting his hand on Irwin's arm) _Goodbye, Wade, I…I won't forget you, wherever it is that you are, I…never will…

_(Upham sniffs, wiping his eyes, and straightens his shoulders, trying to be brave. He reflects on Irwin's last words to him and quietly closes his eyes, slowly walking to a tree and pressing his face against the rough bark. Richard and Mellish look up from where they dig, pausing for a moment._

_Upham's face is streaked with tears, his eyes red, his thin frame slumped against the tree. The medic's bag seems much to heavy for him, as if the ten pounds of the materials within is more than he can carry._

_It seems for a long time that the weight of the world is on his narrow shoulders, intending to bear down on them as hard as it can even though they're about to fracture, about to fold under. He can't hold his head up any more, he's lost his confidante, his one true friend on the squadron—and has, without realizing it, given up. _

_Upham puts together his own shovel and starts digging. Irwin's body is lowered into the grave and by the time they're done with his makeshift funeral it's dark. Nobody eats. They just sit around the campfire afterwards. Nobody talks. Mellish gets up, leaving Richard and Upham. Richard starts to speak.)_

**Richard: **Upham. I'm sorry about Wade—

**Upham: **_(Shakily) _No you're not. No, you're not, Reiben. _(He gets up. Richard narrows his eyes.)_

**Richard: **What, you think I wanted him to die, Upham?!

**Upham: **_(His voice rising, then breaking. His face is twisted in pain, in desperation.) _You're the reason he died, Reiben! You knew he was dying. You forced him so far, why couldn't you just let him rest?! He was as white as a sheet, his liver was failing! You knew he was in pain, he cried out in his sleep! I know you heard, it, Reiben, I know you heard it!

**Richard: **_(In a nasal snarl.) _I had no other fucking choice! We had to find the others, Upham! What were we supposed to do, sit in a burning town and hope that Miller would come find us while we choked our fucking lungs out? While Mellish could be at some shithole like the holocaust being beaten to death?

**Upham: **You could have waited, you could have waited! Didn't he matter to you? Or was his pain unimportant, like mine and Mellish's and everyone elses?! Because all you care about is Richard! You couldn't give a damn what happened to any of us! The only reason why you even did anything was to save yourself! _(He's hysterical. Richard gets up, clenching his hands into fists. Upham looks about ready to strike him.)_

**Richard: **If you knew he was dying why didn't you say something?!

(Upham falls silent. Richard stands there, wordless, watching as he gets up, collapsing against a tree with his back to him and pressing his knees into his chest, quietly crying into them. Richard seems to have been struck by a surge of guilt not only from the argument but from everything leading up to it. His voice rises in a yell.)

**Richard: **God damn it! 

End scene 2, Fade to black.


	10. Act 2, Scene 3

Author's Note: Finally, I've gotten around to writing the scene. I've had a weirdly busy week, you all know how that goes. I've got some story ideas bouncing about right now; be prepared to see some more random drabblings. Please review if you read this---thanks!

Act 2, Scene 3

Exterior-Morning-Woods

_(The camera slowly moves through the undergrowth, about half a foot above the ground. It follows the sound of crunching and footsteps, increasing in speed. Branches occasionally obscure the view that is offered, and cracks are heard as they hit the camera. Pretty soon it goes in a fast blur, and a four-beat gallop is heard alongside it. Hooves, then legs are seen as some creature runs, followed by a sleek gray cat--probably a lynx._

_The cat leaps and leaves the camera view for a second. The camera doesn't follow its path; the deer collapses to the ground and a pool of blood surrounds it. Its face, frozen and glassing over, is seen. The camera slowly moves past it, and stops when a familiar face is seen hidden in the undergrowth, completely still. A horrible odor rises from the general area and bits of waste can be seen smeared on his uniform to hide his scent._

_He peers through the scope of his gun, waiting for the cat. A crack sounds._

_The camera abruptly moves to the view of the three that have been reunited as they walk single-file through the pines. They're all grim faced, tired, and silent.)_

**Richard: **We'll need to see if we can get information from the locals. From what I understand there's a town coming up on us.

_(He sighs through his nose. Mellish grunts, nodding. Upham completely ignores him. He hasn't even looked at Richard since he lost his temper, and Richard's clearly tormented not only by this but also by Wade's death. Mellish stands somewhere in between the two_

_The camera moves back to Jackson's point of view. The cat lies dead, and the camera focuses on its mouth for a moment. Blood runs from between the two open jaws. Footsteps are heard and Jackson returns to his place...)_

**Mellish: **I smell smoke.

**Richard: **One more fucking fire and I'm done with this damn trip.

**Mellish: **_(Nonchalantly.) _Consider it a journey. _(He snaps his gun, chewing with his mouth open. He looks up at the sky, covering his eyes with one hand. Upham speaks up, quietly at first.)_

**Upham: **A…journey, Mellish?

(The camera cuts to Jackson's scope as it locks in on Mellish's arm. The group's faces are obscured by the foliage; Jackson doesn't recognize them. His voice is hardly audible as he begins to pray.)

**Mellish: **Yeah, a journey. The way I figure people always get something out of 'em. We're getting our fellas back, which I consider getting something out of this.

**Upham: **I guess you could look at it that way.

_(A loud crack startles them all. Mellish staggers back and puts a hand on his wound. Blood begins to soak through his uniform and then between his fingers. They all duck down, and Reiben looks about with an alert, harsh glare.)_

**Reiben: **_(Yelling.) _What the fuck was that?!

**Mellish: **Beats me. My arm's been scraped up pretty badly. Upham, get some gauze or some alcohol or something. You've got Wade's bag. _(For the first time Reiben sees Mellish is wounded.)_

**Reiben: **For the love of Christ!

_(Upham digs around in it with shaking hands and tosses Mellish a rolled bandage and a bottle with 'alcohol' scribbled on it in Wade's handwriting; free but just restrained enough to be legible; slanting. Upham's gaze settles on the word for a moment and he closes his eyes as if he has been injured. Reiben watches on tensely_

_Recognizing Reiben's accent from the yell Jackson quickly emerges from the bushes and darts towards them.)_

**Jackson: **This is bullshit. Mellish, you okay?

_(Upham's eyes seem to dimly light at seeing him. Mellish grins and Reiben throws back his head, laughing ironically and in staccato.)_

**Reiben: **This is fucking dandy.

**Mellish: **Jackson. I'm fine.

_(Jackson pauses when he sees that Upham's looking away. Everything seems to click at once and he watches Reiben with an uncomprehending expression.)_

**Jackson: **God, Reiben, don't tell me that…

**Upham: **_(Shakily.) _Wade's dead.

_(Jackson sinks against a tree, sitting down. He stares blankly, and the three watch him from afar. He lifts his head, his lips moving in words to his God too quiet to be heard.)_

End Act 2, Scene 3.


	11. Act 2, Scene 4

Well, the much awaited Scene 4! Sorry about the delay with this. Things have been so hectic lately but now that it's all been resolved, the rest of the scenes will be coming shortly. I'm working on editing all of the Journey and making little corrections and so forth. It's a lot better. Right now I've gone up to Act 1, Scene 6. I reccomend that you check it out! ^^** Thank you so much for your support, everyone. Please, remember to review! **

* * *

Act 2, Scene 4

**Exterior-Afternoon-Makeshift Campsite**

_(In the semi-crisis situation, the pieced together bits of the squad have set up a makeshift campsite and have settled so that Jackson can process the news and the other three can mourn. It's obviously Upham that has been hit the hardest.)_

_(His emotional response, self blame, withdrawal. Physically, nausea, vomiting—twice, since the event---loss of appetite. He hasn't eaten in a good twelve hours, and, when combined with vomiting, this has led to discomfort on his part. He occasionally leans against a tree as he does now, sinking his nails into the bark.)_

_(Jackson, Mellish, and Reiben have come to the unspoken decision that right now it's best to leave Upham alone. Jackson is still in shock, thus, is not fully grieving. Reiben has seemed off, more defensive and hostile than usual. Mellish realizes that this is dangerous, and tries his best to keep peace. Reiben hardly seems to realize that Mellish is mourning just as much as he is.)_

_(They've all been standing around each other, watching Upham without really realizing what they're doing. All of them are concerned for him, and almost view him as a child. They aren't certain of how he's going to react.)_

_(It is Reiben's reaction, however, that is the most interesting; he watches like a caged lion, wanting to help, but knowing that he won't be accepted. He is genuinely worried, but also fears that he will only hurt Upham further in an attempt to help him.)_

_(Jackson is the first one to speak after about two hours of this watching.)_

**Jackson: **Lord, this is fubar. _(Mellish sighs and nods.)_

**Mellish: **He'll need time to get over it.

**Reiben: **_(Darkly. He doesn't fully have the skills to maintain a conversation like this one.) _Yeah, from what I get. No shit. But wallowing in pity won't do a damn thing for--- _(Jackson's head abruptly turns and he cuts him off with a hostile but frigid glare. He isn't in the mood for Reiben's temperament, even though they could be considered friends.)_

**Jackson: **_(Coldly.) _Maybe you shut the hell up, Brooklyn. I don't think you understand this. I don't think you understand anybody but yourself. _(Reiben turns to face him, bristling at the remark even though it is, to some degree, the truth. He wishes that he could talk to Upham, and the fact that he can't is an open wound. A snarl of hostility crosses his face.)_

**Reiben:** Don't tell me what to do. _(He starts towards Jackson, squaring his shoulders.)_

_(Mellish steps between them and puts a hand on each of their chests, extending his arms to prevent a fight. He's trying his hardest to keep some level of peace, but it's obvious that he is stuggling at doing so...) _

**Mellish: **Stop it, both of you.

_(Mellish has essentially stepped right into the line of fire. Reiben's anger channels towards him now, but, his fury at its height, the New Yorker turns sharply on his heel and stalks off, wanting to be alone so that he can deal with his anger. Jackson looks over towards Upham.)_

**Jackson: **I'm goin' to go talk to him, Mellish.

_(Jackson leaves Mellish standing there, watching the breakdown of the team. Reiben has been cast as Judas once more, the one that has been exiled, condemned. It is in the end he and Reiben that are left without the support of others, he because of the lack of Miller, Reiben, because he is not in a position to listen.)_

_(Mellish watches Jackson walk up to Upham. The latter only lifts his head about a centimeter---it feels as heavy as lead and he has a bad headache, more than likely from his sharp decline in the amount of food that he eats in his state of grief. He sees that the corporal has been crying again, and looks away. A sharp look of pain crosses his face. Mellish starts towards a rock at the edge of the camp and sits down with his back to them.)_

_(He sighs wearily and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. Everything's collapsing and as one man he's powerless to stop it. Suffering from a bad headache, he pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. He sees that there's nothing he is capable of doing to fix this by himself.)_

_(The camera moves to Jackson and Upham. Jackson watches him, keeping his relative distance but staying just close enough.)_

**Jackson: **Upham.

_(Upham doesn't turn his head or even aknowledge that Jackson has said something. It sort of seems like he wants Jackson to go away, but the other doesn't leave because he knows that Upham needs human comfort more than any other member of the squad simply because of the way that he ticks. His words seem to have fallen on deaf ears. When Upham finally speaks, about ten minutes later and without any prompt, his voice shakes terribly. It's about to break, and he's choking back tears as he makes the statement seemingly out of the blue.)_

**Upham: **You know, maybe Reiben was right. Maybe I... killed Wade. I knew how much he hurt but..Upchuck the Coward couldn't even tell anyone that...his best friend was dying...

_(Jackson quickly realizes where this is going and tries his hardest to prevent the spiral from occurring. He responds rapidly and firmly.)_

**Jackson: **No. No you didn't.

**Upham: **_(Without really listening to what Jackson is saying.) _I killed him, I---

**Jackson: **_(Cutting Upham off, for lack of anything to do.) _You were the best friend that he could have ever had. Even if everyone knew, there was nothin' you could have done for him 'cept what you did do. I reckon that it meant a lot to Wade to have you there if he knew he was dyin'. You were a comfort to him in his last hours. The Lord's kind folk, Upham. Wade ain't feeling any pain now that he's up there in Heaven. He was a good God fearin' man. The Good Lord in Heaven is goin' to reward him for his bravery. Ain't a lot of men I know that could do what Wade did, bein' quiet like that when they were dyin' and they knew they were dyin'. He did that for you, you know. For you an' Reiben. The Lord will reward him for doin' that, too. _(Jackson's voice ends on a calm, sure note. Upham's just listening.)_

**End scene 4, fade to black.**


End file.
